Letting Go.
by Cairnsy
Summary: Saying good-bye is never easy, especially when it means letting go of past chances forever. (Warning inside)


WARNING: This story contains homosexual themes (aka slash/yaoi). While it is barely of a G rating, if you can not handle the idea of two characters from Harry Potter in a romantic homosexual situation, I'd suggest not reading for your own comfort. I have no problem with people not liking the idea or pairing, I can't stand some of the more conventional pairings myself :) 

If you think homosexuality is sick or perverted, flame away - I'll only feel sorry for you. I can understand someone not wanting to read a story with homosexual content, but if you are so narrow minded that you feel homosexuality on a whole is perverted, then nothing you can say to me will be worse than the close mindedness you have inflicted on yourself. 

*grin* 

THAT out of the way, I think this pairing actually makes a lot of sense. If you want to know exactly why I happen to like this pairing email me at cairnsynz@yahoo.com and I'll send you a detailed reply - if I typed it up here it would be as long as the actual story *grin*. 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Simple really. 

Summary: Saying good-bye is never easy, especially when it means letting go of past chances forever. 

**Letting Go**

It was an ideal day for graduation. Ideal, that is, if your definition of one was a stormy afternoon coated in a blanket of sea green and dark blue, waiting to explode into thunder at the slightest provocation. Luckily for the group of seventh years and their families the rain itself was holding off, and even the abysmal weather couldn't dull the air of excitement and thrill that rippled through each graduating student. 

Oliver Wood leaned against a tall oak, wrapping his robe closer around his body in defence against the bitter cold. This was it. He watched as the final house - Ravenclaw, made their way across the stage set up, reliving his own walk across the stage a mere few moments before. The excitement that blended with the sorrow that their time at Hogwarts was over, the possibility that they would never see some of the people they had so come to depend and rely on other the years. As the cheers began to die down, Dumbledore approached the microphone that was hanging in mid air. 

And now a speech from our Head Boy, Percy Weasley." A small smile pulled at Oliver's lips as he watched Percy take his place in front of the mic, a grin threatening to break through the controlled calm facade the other boy always projected. Oliver shook his head, his smile wry. The confident, self assured Percy that stood before them was so different to the shy boy he'd known 7 years ago. He no longer resembled the little boy who cried himself to sleep due to the callous nature of the boys in the other houses. The deep insecurities that he knew Percy felt had been slightly subdued by his achievements, but they were still there, hidden beneath his layers of masks that so few were allowed to see behind. 

He closed his eyes, ignoring the way the wind was wiping his hair painfully across his face. 

He missed being one of those people. 

He barely noticed Percy finishing his speech, or the students dispersing. 

Their relationship had never been conventional. Acquaintances through being in the same classes had grown into friendship when they had made a mutual agreement to help each other in their fourth year. Oliver had needed to get a good grade in Potions to stay on the Quidditch team, a team that Percy had been desperate to break into. The need to be as good as his older brothers had always weighed heavily on Percy, and the exploits of Charlie in Quidditch were especially hard for the young boy to live up to. 

When the relationship had developed into something more, Oliver was never sure. It could have been the moment Percy had made the ultimate sacrifice, it could have been earlier. Neither had acknowledged it until their fifth year. His memories of that time were bittersweet, the relationship had dissolved in mere months. 

He'd never blamed Percy, even though he'd wanted to. How could he when he knew him so well? Knew exactly why he had run? 

It hadn't made it any less painful though. And it had never stopped him from caring. 

It was going to start raining any moment, he should head back to the school. 

"Oliver." The soft voice that somehow managed to make itself heard above the raging winds had the same effect as a freezing spell. He spun slowly on his heels. 

"Percy." The red hair that was a trademark Weasley feature was being tossed about by the wind, more uncontrollable than ever. He'd forgotten just how much an effect Percy had on him when he dropped the mask he held so firmly in place while others were around. Had anyone else *ever* seen Percy as vulnerable as he had? 

"I ... I just wanted to wish you good luck," He commented, uncharacteristically biting his lower lip. 

"I heard you got a trial for the 2nd Comets team, that's fantastic." Oliver found a small smile forming on his lips. It *was* fantastic, a scholarship to train with one of the top Quittitch teams in the league was like a dream come true. 

"And you - you'll make it into the Ministry of Magic surely." Oliver commented, knowing that that was Percy's own desire. There was no doubt Percy would get fantastic grades. Yet Percy's lack of confidence in his own abilities that was so often hidden behind a facade of bravado was clear even in the dimming light. 

"It's not that easy, Oliver. Bill applied when he first graduated, but his grades weren't enough - there's no guarantee I'll get better grades than his." 

Oliver felt an irrational curl of dislike flare towards the Weasley family. He shouldn't really blame Charlie or Bill for their reputation of perfection that they had cursed Percy with. It wasn't their fault that their feats and achievements had been blown so out of proportion that they had been immortalised as perfect, a myth that Percy had had no chance of living up to, no matter how hard he tried. 

"You will, Percy. They would be fools not to accept you." Of this he had no doubts, Percy was made for the job. The small, genuine smile that he was rewarded with made his heart leap painfully. 

"You were always so confident, so sure," he said, brushing a stray lock of hair from his face. 

"Only when it came to you." Oliver replied quietly. Percy flushed slightly, refusing to meet the other boys penetrating gaze. Instead, he turned to where the stage was being taken apart by a small group of elves, silently lost in his thoughts. 

"This is the end, isn't it?" He finally spoke up quietly, eyes still locked elsewhere. Oliver caught the double edged meaning of his softly spoken words. Not only was it the end of their childhood, but any chance of the two of them ever forming a relationship. While they had been at Hogwarts there had always been that chance, brief periods where everything would seem so perfect, even if only for a mere moment. Oliver closed his eyes tiredly. 

"Yes, it is." He hated the finality in his tone, the lifelessness feeling that accompanied it. The hollowness. 

"I should probably go and check on Penelope." Percy spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled once again. Percy sighed at the glare thrown at him from Oliver. 

"Please don't start, Oliver." The weary tone in Percy's voice was all that stopped him for responding with a scathing remark. If there was anyone he detested it was that little tart that clung to Percy like a socially inclined leach. Strangely enough, it wasn't the bitterness of Percy being with her that fuelled his hatred for the girl, but the madam herself. She had driven Percy even more into his shell since their relationship had begun, widening the gulf between Percy and his family - even though there was little more that Percy wanted than to part of the warm family he felt so isolated from. 

Percy must know she was only using him, so why did he stay with her?! 

But Oliver knew the answer, even before he had asked himself it. Penny was safe. Even if Penny did leave or reject him, it couldn't possibly hurt as much if someone he really cared for did. Percy was afraid to love. But that didn't mean he didn't desperately want to. 

The rain poetically chose that moment to decide to make it's present felt. In a torrent it pounded onto the field, soaking both of them through to their bones immediately. Percy's stunning hair was painted a wine red. 

Neither boy moved. 

"I guess this is good-bye then" Percy said, ignoring the wind and rain. Oliver simply nodded, it was too painful to acknowledge it in words. The pained look that crossed the other boy's face almost made him say no. Almost made him wrap himself around the smaller boy and hold him always. 

But he didn't. 

It was time to let go. 

"Good-bye, Oliver" Percy softly said, hesitating for a moment. Then with an abandonment that Oliver had so missed in him, Percy leaned forward and gently placed a brief kiss on his lips. It lasted only a mere few seconds, but it was reminiscent of so many passionate moments. Memories flooded his senses, the gentle touches, the warmth of an embrace, the undiluted trust. The purity of first love. But it ended, just as it always had, with Percy pulling away. 

"I'm sorry." Percy whispered, his sorrowful gaze laced with pain before he turned away, and without a backwards glance disappeared into the misty rain. 

"Good-bye Percy" He softly spoke into the wind. 

Let go. He was supposed to be letting go. 

He didn't know if he could. 

**Fini**

Congrats to those of you who made your way through it! As you might have guessed I'm not fond of Penelope - I was all ready to like her in the third book, however the brief glances of her character that we got through Percy really turned me off of her. Oliver however, I fell in love with and thought would make a perfect balance to Percy's character as well as having a base that they could make a relationship work from. 

I'm thinking of writing up a prequal to explain the actual relationship between Percy and Oliver, but as always I've got a hundred other stories that have to be written and/or completed, so it might take a while. 

Comments appreciated! 

Cairnsy 


End file.
